The effectiveness of thermal processing technologies may be dependent upon the conductivity of the product being processed.
Currently there is no way to accurately measure the conductivity across the product when the product is disposed within a cavity. For example, if a fluid is flowing in a tube, there is no way to accurately measure the conductivity of such product flow axially along the product, over time and over different frequency ranges.